


Owltober 27th: Spells/Glyphs

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [27]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Amity and Luz discuss spell colors.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owltober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Owltober 27th: Spells/Glyphs

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly my favorite story I've written so far for Owltober, just barely knocking out the Bard track story. It's a headcanon I really like, and the Lumity fluff is really cute, and I just. I dunno. I just had a really good time writing it. I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much :)

Luz and Amity walked into the Owl House on a cold winter afternoon. As Luz went to brew up some tea for them, Amity lit the fireplace with a fire spell. Luz always loved Amity’s magic, it was such a pretty color. “Hey, Amity. I just realized I’ve never asked, why are witches spells all kinds of different colors?”

Amity took a seat at the kitchen table as Luz pulled out some tea boxes. “Well it’s actually a combination of a number of influences, and it’s different for each witch. Usually, there are two major factors—magical affinity, and mood.”

Luz perked up at that. “Oh, so it’s like a mood ring?” Amity’s brow creased slightly in confusion. “Right sorry, fake human magic, keep going!”

Amity couldn’t help smiling at Luz’s enthusiasm for magic, something that had never dulled over the years. “Well, the first one is easier to explain. For many witches their spell circle is attuned to the type of magic they’re most in sync with; like Willow and Plant magic, or the Twins and Illusion magic.”

Luz nodded, enraptured by the explanation. “Or you and abominations?”

Amity made a so-so gesture with her hand. “Kind of. When you first met me, definitely. Witches with powerful emotions or without a direct connection to a particular track of magic will have their circles colored according to their most prevalent emotion. It doesn’t change regularly though, because it’s based on an aggregate of emotions, not whatever you’re feeling in that specific moment.”

Luz nodded, thinking. “So like when Boscha’s circles shifted from yellow to red after you started defending Willow.”

Amity nodded. “Exactly. Each color is usually associated with one positive and one negative emotion, although the more specific interpretation of each color varies from person to person. Red can mean either Passion or Anger, Orange either Confidence or Insecurity, Yellow for Pride or Vanity, Green Joy or Envy, Blue Contentment or Regret, Purple Love or Sadness. Like with Boscha, back when she was still bullying Willow, she was always a rather vain individual, obsessed with status. But when I officially broke off our friendship she was, understandably, rather angry about that. Hence the shift from yellow to red.”

Luz nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. The kettle started whistling so she poured started mixing the teas. “Or like how Gus’s circles always used to be blue, but have slowly shifted to orange since the Oracle Sphere told him he was his best self.”

Amity nodded, gladly accepting the warm tea, holding it tight to warm up her still cold hands. “Exactly. Some witches will have it shift multiple times in their life, especially if something significant happens. If a witch becomes depressed one of the most obvious signs other people will notice is a purple spell circle. But again, it’s only for particularly powerful emotions that can override a natural connection to magic.”

Luz nodded, sipping on her tea to give herself time to think. “You said back when we met your purple was because of your connection to abomination magic.”

Amity grimaced into her cup. “Yea. You know how I was back then. I compartmentalized most of my emotions, pushing them away because they weren’t ‘important’ to my ambitions.” She did air quotes around her mug to emphasize. “But ever since you came into my life I’ve definitely opened up more, allowed myself to feel more emotions. My spells are still purple, but it’s not because of abominations now.”

Luz thought for a moment, remembering the emotions Amity had told her were associated with purple. A look of concern crossed her face. “Amity! Do you have depression? You know you can talk to me about…” She was cut off by a laugh from Amity.

Amity smiled warmly at Luz, wiping a tear from her eye. “You dork, it’s not purple because I’m sad. It’s purple because you’re the first person in my life that has ever made me feel safe and accepted, and the love I feel for you has only gone stronger ever since our first Grom.” 

Luz looked shocked, a slight blush on her cheeks. She quickly got over the shock though, moving over and wrapping Amity in a tight hug. “Gosh you really are going soft on me aren’t you Blight?”

Amity laughed softly as she returned the hug. “Only for you Noceda.” She pulled back and gave Luz a quick kiss before standing up, taking Luz’s hand and pulling her into the living room. They spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch, huddled together for warmth. Amity’s purple fire roaring merrily in the fireplace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
